The present invention pertains to an arrangement for stabilizing trees, particularly young trees, when the same are planted without rigidly securing the same to supporting stakes and the like in conventional manner.
It has been customary for a long period of time when planting trees to drive one or more stakes into the ground, usually fairly close to the tree, and extending wires or cables between the trunk of the tree and such stakes. In regard to young trees, such as of those of the order of an inch or more in diameter at the trunk, stakes of the order of four or five feet in length are used and wires are extended between the trunk of the tree and the stakes at appropriate elevations, the portions of the wire which extend around the trunk of the tree usually being covered by sections of rubber hose and the like.
When older trees of a height, for example, of fifteen or twenty feet or more, are transplanted, it is customary under such circumstances to drive a number of stakes into the ground at suitable distances from the tree and extend guy wires between the trunk of the tree and said stakes, the wires and stakes being arranged in radially-spaced arrangement around the tree to afford rigid support thereto. Examples of this type are illustrated in prior U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,051,208--Fletcher, dated Jan. 21, 1913
U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,477--June, dated June 26, 1962
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,428--Fox, dated Mar. 16, 1982
In the foregoing patents, there is illustrated either cables or rods which extend between hooks or loops in the opposite ends of the wires or rods and the length of the latter is adjustable by appropriate means illustrated in the patents.
Heretofore, under certain circumstances, only a single stake has been employed which is extended vertically into the ground adjacent the tree and connecting means which extend between the trunk of the tree and the posts secure the tree against movement, such as when blown by the wind or otherwise. Examples of this type of arrangement are illustrated in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,256--Ise, dated Nov. 28, 1961
U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,882--Lichtenthaler, dated Jan. 4, 1966
In the Ise patent, a wire-like member covered by elastic means, is looped around the trunk of the tree and is otherwise secured to a stake in vertically-adjustable manner. In the Lichterthaler patent, a strip described as being of flexible material, such as rubber or the like, is shown extending between and around the trunk of the tree and an adjacent stake in a FIG. 8 arrangement in one embodiment, while in other embodiments the supporting strip is merely extended loop-like around the trunk of the tree and the supporting stake. It appears that primarily in the Lichtenthaler patent, the rubber-like strip is for protection against injury to the trunk of the tree, rather than permitting any latitude in relative movement between the supporting stake and the tree.
The present invention provides support for a tree of a different nature from those described in the above-mentioned patents and affords certain advantages thereover, details of which are set forth below: